Mark Margolis
| Place of birth = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Dr. Nel Apgar }} Mark Margolis is an actor who portrayed Doctor Nel Apgar in the Star Trek: The Next Generation third season episode . He is the father of Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise guest star Morgan Margolis. Coincidentally, both he and his son appeared in episodes in which Craig Richard Nelson guest starred. Margolis had a recurring role on the hit CBS action drama The Equalizer, which starred Robert Lansing and Keith Szarabajka. Margolis also appeared with Lansing and Szarabajka, as well as Anthony Zerbe, in the 1988 Equalizer TV movie, Memories of Manon. The following year, he appeared in a first season episode of Quantum Leap, starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell. In 1992, Margolis appeared on Law & Order as an illegal gun runner who shoots Detective Phil Cerretta, played by TNG guest star Paul Sorvino. Margolis made two more appearances on Law & Order as different characters (in 1997 and 2001). From 1998 through 2003, Margolis made recurring appearances as Antonio Nappa on the HBO series Oz. He has also appeared on such shows as The Practice (with Bill Smitrovich), Sex and the City (starring Kim Cattrall), and The Black Donnellys (starring Kate Mulgrew). One of Margolis' earliest films was the 1977 drama Short Eyes, starring Bruce Davison. Margolis later acquired some recognition for his role as Alberto The Shadow in the 1983 film Scarface, which co-starred F. Murray Abraham, Harris Yulin and Gregg Henry. Margolis' other motion picture credits throughout the 1980s include The Bedroom Window (1987, with Wallace Shawn, Brad Greenquist, and Leon Rippy), The Secret of My Succe$s (1987, with Bruce McGill), and Glory (1989, with Bob Gunton, Cliff DeYoung, Richard Riehle, and Star Trek: Voyager star Ethan Phillips). In 1994, he had a brief but memorable role in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, playing Ace Ventura's suspicious landlord, Mr. Shickadance. That film also featured Noble Willingham and Tiny Ron. Other films include 1492: Conquest of Paradise (1992, with Frank Langella), Absolute Power (1997, with Penny Johnson), and The Thomas Crown Affair (1999). Margolis has also starred in all three feature films from director : 1998's Pi, 2000's Requiem for a Dream (with Christopher McDonald), and 2006's The Fountain (with Stephen McHattie and Donna Murphy). In 2003, he appeared in an uncredited role in the comic book action film Daredevil, which also featured Erick Avari, Leland Orser, and (in the Director's Cut) Jude Ciccolella. The following year he was seen in the comic drama House of D, starring Anton Yelchin and Frank Langella. He more recently appeared in the acclaimed drama Gone Baby Gone with Titus Welliver. His upcoming films include the war drama Defiance and Darren Aronofsky's The Wrestler. In 2009-2011, he appeared in Breaking Bad which also guest starred John de Lancie. External links * * * es:Mark Margolis Margolis, Mark Margolis, Mark